Their Afterstory
by Kaidious
Summary: A short glimpse into their married life and how they got married. Who, you ask? Hikari and Kei of course. KeiXHikari pair.
1. Their married life

Reread special A and this story came out.

First and probably last SA story, hope you like.

* * *

Afterstory: Their married life

.

The doorbell chimed.

The faint sounds of greetings reached my ears and my mood perked up a little too suddenly. I let an unhidden smile spread across my cheeks, hands gripping onto the porcelain plate of dish enthusiastically.

He's back!

"Takishima!" I shouted as I dashed the distance of a good two living rooms of my old house towards where I know he will be at.

Not two seconds later, I stood cheerfully in front of the light blond haired man with the dinner I made with all my efforts - Takishima Kei.

-Takishima Kei : age 28, vice-president of the Takishima Group company, married-

"Oh my, my beloved Hikari is so lively today." Takishima said with that casual yet happy smile. I could suddenly see mysterious sparkles lightening up his face.

I tried not to blush but failed.

Despite the many years I have heard that phrase, for some reasons, I just never seem to have gotten used to It.

"D-Don't say things like that!" I half stuttered and screeched out the words before my anxious eyes found the plate of fried rice I just made.

My eyes blinked at the distraction for a while.

Then I promptly regained my excitement, and I directed a grin at my h-husband Takishima.

I once asked him why he did not want to take up the position of president in the company when grandfather offered, and his reply moved me - being a president will mean less time for me. So, as his wife and rival, I will not lose to him in terms of dedication! So, this day, I had spent numerous hours specially cooking this dish!

"Takishima! This is the dinner I made for you!"

With that, I handed over the plate of camel brown fried rice - the best color I have ever cooked! - to Takishima. I waited for that smile he always showed when I cooked for him...

There!

His amber eyes gentled with a distinctive look of happiness, and his lips and cheeks lifted in a smile that I always found nice and happy to look at.

He should smile more!

I, Hanazono - wait, I should say T-Takishima - Hikari will make him smile more!

"Thank you."

As I virtually floated in the bubble of warmth that rose in my chest, Takishima took in the fried rice in spoonfuls and gobbles and the plate was gone in a blink. He munched; he looked happy, so I felt happy too.

"It's delicious."

"Ah! There's more in the kitchen!" I was about to turn for a sprint back to the kitchen to get Takishima more when suddenly, numerous pair of hands grabbed me around my ankles and waist to stop me.

I blinked in absolute confusion, eyebrows curling down, before I realized that those hands belonged to the serving maids and servants who belonged to kitchen work. They looked oddly desperate to stop me, although I have no idea why. I stared confusedly at them as they stared pleadingly at me back.

"It's okay Hikari." Takishima's voice caught my attention, and almost immediately, all the servants disappeared. How strange. "I have some work to do right now. I enjoyed the delicious fried rice."

He smiled at me, and I nodded happily back.

-Takishima Hikari: age 28, secretary of vice president of Takishima Group company (currently on leave), married-

As we walked side by side back to our room which Takishima will always like to do his work in, we chatted about his day at the company and mine at home. Somewhere through, though, his hands grabbed mine, almost making me jump.

Then his scorching amber eyes stared deeply into mine, and I felt a jolt in my heart.

Uwaa... too sudden.

"Hikari." His face morphed too abruptly from serious a-and sexy to that passive, stupid, smiley face that reminded me too much of when we were younger. "Where's my welcome home kiss?"

I could not help my first reaction - an arm swipe up to whack at the closing distance between the two of us due to the spark of annoyance at seeing that smug face. But Takishima was unfazed as he dodged with that smile, and quickly, a swirling feeling of guilt and embarrassment took over me.

Due to his work, it had been three days Takishima was not home.

After all, it was just a kiss right? It was not like I did not miss him...

And it was not like we had not done more... W-w-w-what did I just say?

Get a grip Hikari!

The sudden flood of blood to my cheeks was inevitable as I leaned in to peak on Takishima's lips.

"Welcome home... Kei."

And then I gave him my best smile despite all my embarrassment.

It took a while, but the answering smile was dazzling.

Then without notice, he pulled me in for another kiss, deeper and longer... Our mouth moved against each other as I submitted to the warm bubbly feelings he always made me feel. My hands came up to wrap his torso in a tight hug as I leaned closer into him. He only gripped me tighter and kissed me fiercer. I _did_ miss him...

The sounds of heavy thud echoed into the corridor we were in.

They sounded like they came from the room beside Takishima's and mine.

"Oh wait." I drew back, successfully using my palms to push his shoulders back. I still trained daily you know! "Heiko and Rei probably woke up..."

I attempted to peek an apologetic glance at him, but his face was dark with murderous rage and a vein popped routinely on his cheek. The aura around him had changed into a swirling darkness. W-Why was he so angry?

"Heh... heh." I forced a grin, before I escaped to check on our children.

I could hear him coming after me sporadically but I did dare to glance behind to catch what his expression looked like.

Oh right. Did I mention this? We had two children.

"Is daddy back?" A girl with sparkling light blond hair like Takishima's asked curiously from where she sat at her own desk. Her straight bangs sat neatly covered on her forehead but I could tell she was furrowing her eyebrows. Before I could answer her, though, her voice lifted. "Daddy!"

-Takishima Heiko: age 6, girl, photographic memory-

Damn, Takishima is still amazing in his running.

"Hey Heiko. Were you a good girl today?" Takishima's voice was totally calm and gentle, an abrupt change from his murderous self just now.

"Of course! Even better than yesterday! You know, my teacher was so impressed that I had the entire textbook memorized that she -..."

I glanced at him, watching him smile patiently at our daughter who have matching eyes with him, before noticing my stare and looked confused at me.

I grinned back, somewhat feeling happy looking at them interacting. He looked more perplexed at me for a moment, but then his eyes softened into that charming condescending look that made my heart jump again.

Then, all of a sudden, another thud came from the other side of the room.

I moved swiftly into the deeper part of the room and at the sight of Rei at his desk, I could not help but sweat tremendously.

"What are you doing Rei?" I asked slowly.

The boy with messy black hair turned back to me with a superbly passive yet superior look that seemed way beyond his age. Takishima said Rei was like him when he was younger.

"Isn't that obvious? I am doing my homework, since I don't have that special ability Hei-nee has."

-Takishima Rei: age 4, boy, smarter than his age-

"I-I see..." I stared at the three mountains of completed 'homework' he had on his table and suddenly felt worried for him. Was he really only four years old?

"I said don't call me Hei-nee!" Heiko's voice snapped up my dazed-half-impressed-half-worried mood. "That sounds like the name of a food."

Rei stared back at his sister, before giving a nonchalant shrug. Heiko fumed back.

"Hey Heiko, don't fight." I frowned a little, always upset when they quarreled. "Hei-nee sounds... nice."

"Mommy, you don't sound convincing." Heiko huffed, setting her hands in triangles on her sides.

"Now, now. Stop that arguing." Takishima stepped beside me. "Don't you two want to go to the amusement park?"

"What, we can go?" Heiko exclaimed, excitement apparent on her face.

"Not really." Rei responded with a glance at Takishima before turning back to his uncompleted paper.

Then, in the blink of an eye, the swirling madness from earlier engulfed Takishima once again as he stalked up behind Rei.

"T-Takishima...?"

"Come again... Rei...?" Takishima's voice was so murderously eerie that my hair stood on ends. "I did not hear you just now..."

I barely heard Rei gulping, before all the papers and stationeries were kept and the boy was suddenly standing straight like a soldier. "I-I mean I am very interested in the amusement park, Daddy."

There was a pause of tension.

Then, Takishima smiled his stupid smiley smile that once again made me feel irritated.

"Is that so?" Takishima snapped his fingers, and promptly, several servants appeared and carried our two children off to be transported to the nearest amusement park.

I watched all the action in amazement and stupor.

But I did not managed to stay like that for too long. Warm fingers grabbed mine, and I found myself pulled into a tight embrace.

"Hikari..." His voice was velvet, and I could almost hear that hint of longing sigh.

I closed my eyes to enjoy the warmth emitted from his body, snuggling into him again.

Ah ah...

"Kei, I missed you, you know." My words were muffled in his shoulders, but I was sure he could hear them.

"Mhm. Me too." He replied simply, before pulling back to look at me with those stunning and deep amber eyes. A hand reached up to cup my face, and I failed at not blushing. Yet I could not look away.

Takishima smiled gently at me, before I found myself pulled to our room next door.

"W-what about your work?!" I suddenly recalled him saying he had things to do.

"I am taking a break." He said it like it was obvious.

As the door slammed shut, I found that taking a break from work was not that bad after all.

(P.S. You imagine what goes behind the door - they can just be simply taking a cozy quality time or something more)

The three days of leave which Kei made me take, due to a special assignment with Aoi-san (who became the president) that he refused to let me participate in, was random, but they made me appreciate him more.

Oh right.

And although right now I only call him Kei when I feel both comfortable and very happy, I really should call him that more often.

After all, I am lawfully a 'Takishima' right now too.

.


	2. How they got married

Afterstory: How they got married

.

The story went like this.

It was the final day in Hakusen High School for the school's supposedly last batch of S.A students.

Graduation ceremony.

Right. The last day in which I and Hikari, Akira, Ryuu, Megumi, Jun, Tadashi will be officially a high school student.

It was as expected, a busy and lively day mixed with laughter and sadness for everyone else..

I adjusted the golden tie I had on together with the black suit, glancing beside me at Hikari who was chatting with Akira and Megumi.

The smile and enthusiastic tone of her voice were enough to make me smile too.

If Hikari is happy, then, I am too.

Well, I am going to make her more happy today, though.

The plans are in the process.

.

For some reasons, the school is planning on distributing the graduation certificates by genders this year.

So, I stood as required of me, in line with the guys at the right most of the hall. I was the first of the queue due to my school rank, which was good. It meant I could get this boring event over soon. I still have to continue my plans...

"Takishima!" The familiar voice of Hikari rang across the hall, and when I turned, I saw her enthusiastic wave at the left side of the hall. Her figure clad in graduation attire was small, but having been loving her for so long, I could see every feature of her grinning face.

I smiled again, the warmth of happiness engulfing me for a good moment.

Then, the nerves sparked, and I settled for my playful expression and shouted across.

"Miss Number Two!"

The air crackled, her face changed just like normal and exactly as I expected. I laughed, wholeheartedly, as she yelled "Don't call me that!" back at me.

Jun, Tadashi and Ryuu who were in sequence behind me looked at me in a blank unsurprised look, I could tell, but I could not mind them at the moment.

Indeed.

As always, only my Hikari can move me this way.

That is why, no matter what, my plans will succeed today.

.

" - And with that! Congratulations to all the graduates!" The male emcee declared as the last candidate took her certificate on stage. A round of applause followed.

Then, it was time.

"Now, dear audience, sit back and enjoy the performance put up by our current second years!"

The wine colored curtains fell, shielding the stage, and a corner of my lips turned up.

Performance?

No.

It will be a...

I raised my right hand straight up, gathering lots of curious glances, even from other SA members. I could barely hear Ryuu calling me tentatively in confusion. However, none of those matter.

My fingers snapped.

The curtains raised.

Applause barely started, but they fell dead once the stage was fully revealed.

I knew what was on the stage now. On that screen.

Deftly and quickly, I strode down the rows of chairs to where Hikari was, a good five rows down, at the first seat of the girls section.

Her eyes were too wide, too shocked. She kind of look pale too.

Oh well.

"Miss Hikari." I gave my best smile, promptly getting down on the traditional one knee. I set out my palm. "I love you, now and forever. Will you marry me?"

She looked at me, dazed for a second, before turning redder than tomato.

"Takishima... B-but I said..." Hikari looked really reluctant.

I could hear my own heart flinch.

Yes. Of course I remember what she said.

Our promise - that we would get married only if she defeats me, that was the main point.

The point that got me anxious and stupid enough to eat that chocolate*...

However...

"I mean what is written on the stage right now." I said gently, the barest hint of a sigh as I smiled lightly.

"Will you marry me please?" I asked again, a hand reaching to lift a handful of her always beautiful long hair.

Hikari's black sparkling eyes wavered, her blush prominent, and I could tell she really was happy inside.

Ah. I will be happy too. Regardless of her answer. Because she is.

She hesitated for another second, before shooting up from her seat before I could blink.

"Yes Takishima! I accept your challenge!" She declared proudly, thudding her chest, with what I feel was her ride on a sudden impulse. Then as expected, a second later, she blushed deeply and staggered.

How cute.

But the main point! She agreed!

I got up with a strong urge, pulled her in for a kiss with all the happiness I feel while ignoring all the gasps, before pulling her onto the stage for her ring there. I just could not hide my smile.

"Thank you, Hikari."

She smiled back, with a tad of blush.

And that was my proposal.

.

Oh. I did not say what was on that stage?

On the screen projected on stage: (words of)

 _To be honest, I have loved you since we were 5 years old. If this is a match about who falls in love first, I have lost long ago. You are the winner of my heart. So, please marry me Hikari._

 _P.S.: Unless you feel like you will lose to me in being the better partner in this marriage, Number Two._

On the stage itself:

Lots and lots and lots and lots of pictures of Hikari, with a classy round table where a diamond ring in a box sat.

.

Well.

It was a long shot at that time, but I am glad my proposal went well.

"Daddy!" I was snapped out of my reverie by a familiar voice.

"Oh Heiko." I pat her lithe shoulders barely until my hips as I searched for who I know will be behind her. "School's alright as usual?"

"Of course!"

Hikari walked nearer, Rei at her side engrossed in an algebra book ordinary people will think crazy for his age, her long black hair fluttering in the breeze.

Our eyes never left each other, and the bubbly warm feeling made me smile again.

Ah, I have been smiling too much recently, be it at work or at home like now, just by looking at her.

"Hikari."

"Kei. We're back."

"Welcome back."

.

* * *

*Chocolate incident - refer to SA - Street fighting (i just read/found this recently too)

Good bye!


End file.
